Talk:Colin687/Sandbox/Archive 4
Daily Prophet Office Welcome to the Daily Prophet Main Office. If you have a story worth telling to our readers, please come in and schedule an interview with one of our many wonderful reporters and you could get your story into the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. For questions dealing with the office, please speak to the director, Daniel Hatchet. For more contacting services, please see the HELP section. Thank You. Latest Issue: The Triwizard Tournamnet has Begun! Past Issues: StampOutTheEnemy (1).jpeg|(1) War is Coming!|link=Daily Prophet/Issue One grandstaircase_destroyed.jpg|(2) Hogwarts Attacked!|link=Daily Prophet/Issue Two Smokeyc.jpg|(3) Battle at the Coliseum|Minister Killed!|link=Daily Prophet/Issue Three Techarticleheader.gif|(5) Wizengamot Approves Technological Advancement Decree|link=Daily Prophet/Issue Five Ebarrives.gif|(6) 30 Wizards Found Slain by Unknown Magical Source|link=Daily Prophet/Issue Six Employees Mr. Hatchet2.jpg|Director|link=Daniel Hatchet Geist Weiss.png|Editor|link=Geist Weiss Alrick13.jpg|Reporter|link=Alrick Kunze Diana 4.jpg|Reporter|link=Diana Chevalier Vacant.jpg|Reporter C. Admiranda Fairchild.jpg|Photograph|link=Admiranda Fairchild Help *To share your own story, contact one of our reporters and schedule a meeting with them. *For concerns with any of our issues, please contact the editor. *For business questions, contact the director. *To place an add, owl the director. *For any other questions not listed, contact the director. Jorey's Talk Page Jorey28's Talk Page! Hello , I'm Jorey28! I see you have stumbled upon my nifty little talk page. First off I must say, Welcome to my Talk Page! Secondly, be appropriate. Finally, remember to leave a header (Heading 2) and your signature (4 ~'s) and I'll check it as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading! Possible Blog Wassup my DARPies? I'd just like to address an issue I've found, and I think there's a pretty simple way to solve it. There are more than 1,000 templates that do not have categories on them. By my estimate, more than 80% are created by users for characters or personal stuff, nearly 40% or more are talk-bubbles, and about 60% of the templates are actually used. Basically, we need a clean-up with templates, because I don't think we need templates that people don't use. (Note to admins, I also noticed there are about 90 categories that start with "Db" and I don't know what they're for?) When templates don't have categories, it makes finding old templates that we don't need any more very difficult to find. I think this is pretty important when it comes to site clean-up. But don't worry! I have a solution that can make this easier for everyone! One of the best help we can get to try and accomplish the mission of having less uncategorized templates is categorizing templates belonging to users that are used for users. Please consider the following: Word Bubbles To clean all of this stuff up, can we get every user to find the Word Bubble templates they've created for their characters and add the following categories to them: *Category:Word Bubbles *Category:USERNAME's Chars (example:Category:Jiskran's Chars) Also, if there are Word Bubble templates that you had for a character you no longer use, please put the deletion tag on the template. An admin will get to it soon. User signatures Nearly all users have a signature template (when you put 4 ~'s on a talk page), so please add Category:User Signatures to your template. User templates "User templates" basically means templates that are created by users used by users for many things. Lots of users create their own templates for their own personal use all of the time. If you could please categorize your templates Category:User use templates it'd be very much appreciated. Also, if you could try and add categories yourself according what categories you believe should be added to the template, that would also be appreciated. tag. |} Remember to check and action=history}} the page history before deleting. Category:Candidates for deletion ---- Re-newing Ravenclaw page "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind." House Founder - Rowena Ravenclaw House Ghost - The Grey Lady Common Room Location - Ravenclaw Tower Traits - Intelligence, Creativity, Resourcefulness, Cleverness, Knowledge, Wit History of Ravenclaw Professor Rowena Ravenclaw was a Scottish witch who lived in the early Middle Ages. Noted for her cleverness and creativity and regarded as one of the greatest witches of the age, Ravenclaw was one of the four Founders of Hogwarts along with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, and was the namesake of Ravenclaw House. She wished to make Hogwarts the very finest wizarding school in the world, and thus had a preference for students with great intellect. Ravenclaw was "beautiful yet slightly intimidating" and her motto was "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," something which she engraved on her famous diadem. It is a popular historical theory that the location and name of Hogwarts were both chosen by Ravenclaw, who dreamt that a warty hog was leading her to a cliff by the lake. It is also thought Ravenclaw came up with the ever-changing floor plan. Ravenclaw died sometime into the eleventh century, after she fell fatally ill. Legend had it that a broken heart —from the loss of her daughter, Helena — contributed to her early demise. Rowena is a Latinised form of an old Germanic name: "Fame" (cf. the Anglo-Saxon hrōd, or hrōð), and "Joy", (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wyn(n)), or "Friend", (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wine). Rowena, Queen of Britain, is a figure in Britain's traditional history; she was supposedly the daughter of Hengest and the wife of Vortigern. Ravenclaw is simply 'raven' + 'claw'. A raven is a large black bird that belongs to the crow family; however, Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle. In legend, ravens are known to be smart birds; Ravenclaws are known to be wise and quick learners. Quotes Feel free to add some quotes, and yes, even character quotes! Interview Questions for Kinsel *How did you decide that Orion Tulen would be acceptable to return to Hogwarts? *Don't you believe that students at Hogwarts will be in danger with Orion there? *What does the Auror Office think of your decision? *How do you think other parents will react to Orion being reaccepted? *Orion will be returning to Hogwarts for his Sixth year, is that correct? *What will students think of Orion's return? *Orion will have a hard time fitting in with his peers, how do you think this will affect his learning, and the other student's? Characters New Char page Format This is what I want in a char page: *History. *Personality. *Appearance. *#Includes gallery *Likes and Dislikes. *Relations. *Basic Info. *OOC Info. *#Word Bubble *#Model *#Role-Player (Colin687) *Skills. *#Best Subjects and Spell List. *Traits. *Family. So if I put those into different sections it could be: *History *Personality + Appearance *#Personality *#Appearance *Info *#Basic Info *#Likes and Dislikes *#Skills *#Traits *#OOC Info *Relations *#Relations *#Family *#Relationships Now let's get how it'll look by using Alrick Kunze... Char Page Alrick Kunze Director of the Daily Prophet Role-Played by Colin687. Bio= "It is our choices that show who we truly are far more than our abilities." History On a Saturday Spring evening in the Hog's Head while talking to Morgan, a patronus message had arrived to the place informing Alrick that his father had died. Of course, Alrick was still furious about his father abandoning him, so he attempted in pretending he didn't care. Eventually he went to St. Mungo's where his father's body had been (with Morgan) and learned how he'd died. Apparently to the healers, he had been stung by a manticore and the venom (unusually) was eating him up slowly, rather than instantaneous. Not only that, but he'd been attacked before his death. Later that night, Alrick had arranged a plan to get into Shadow's home and get some answers. To find his location, Alrick needed Morgan to help him get there and ask the questions while he lay under the invisibility cloak his father had given him when he was eight. After further discussion, Morgan had told Alrick that she had rejoined her father at which point they had an immense argument and fought. Alrick left soon after. After Morgan helped Alrick figure out who killed his mother, the two, including her fiance/husband Sebastion, and their daughter Lili, moved in with him after he graduated from Hogwarts. After two years of being in a relationship, Raya and Alrick had broken up. Alrick had gotten a job at the Daily Prophet and Raya had gotten really invested in her job. The two just started to split apart, and they split paths. After Raya and Alrick split up, Alrick got really invested in his work at the Daily Prophet. He spent most of his time there, working on big stories. One day, a cute girl named Finley Maddox had started to work at the Prophet. Alrick and Fin met, and had an odd way of hating eachother that was both playful and mean at the same time. They started to get along well in their work, and Alrick had started to have feelings for her. One night, as Fin and Alrick were leaving work, Fin's boyfriend at the time, Alex, came by to pick her up. He suspected that Alrick and Fin were a thing. Alrick saw what was happening. Alex shoved Fin down on the ground, and Alrick yelled at him. Fin told Alrick he should go, and Alrick started to, and then Alex and Fin pulled out their wands on eachother. Alrick predicted it and used the Expelliarmus jinx to get their wands away. Alrick then charged at Alex and tackled him. As he went to make sure Fin was ok, Alex got his wand and sent a spell at fin. Alrick jumped in the way, and it cut him. He'd used Sectumsempra. Alrick, furious, went back over to Alex and started punching him as hard as he could, until eventually he passed out from the loss of blood. After that night, Fin and Alex had split up, and Alrick was made the Director of the Daily Prophet. Alrick has also now asked Fin if she would like to get a cup of tea with him some night. Even though Alrick was sure he was crazy about Fin, things just didn't click between the two of them. They didn't enjoy all of the same things, stuff like that, so they went there seperate ways. Fin decided that she wanted more time on her radio show, so she quit the Daily Prophet, and Alrick hasn't heard from her since. Morgan and Alrick got into a big fight over what she's been doing with her free time one night, and Morgan decided to move out. Alrick hasn't heard anything from her other than getting an owl that he was no longer the godfather. |-| Info= "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." Basic Info Vital Statistics Magical Characteristics |-| Relations= Testing Char page Templates *Find a way to get those paragraphs so they are litterally invisible when not in use! *Add the other stuff to the template! User Profile Outline *Header *#Who I am (Colin687) and my title\ *#Under this, a funny Harry Potter gif *About me *#What Colin687 means, and how it's not my real name. *#Where I was born, where I live. *#Small history about my life right now (small). *#Table showing my likes and dislikes. *#More about me info stuff. *Characters *#Figure out a good looking gallery and small descriptions of all. *#Don't forget DARP official character counter template thing. * User Profile Coding Colin687 User Rights: None Member Since: May 22, 2012 Activity Status: Active Local Time: U.S. Central Time (UTC -6) Page Last Updated: None ---- About me= About Me If you're reading this stuff, you either want to get to know me, know me already and are curious to know a bit more about me, or you're just checking out my user page (I'm guessing). I tried to include as much info about myself as I could so users could really get to know me. Check it out :) . Basic Info |-|Characters= Characters Here you can see all of the characters that I own. Send me an owl if you'd like to Role-Play with one :) . Adults Alrick35.jpg|Alrick Kunze|link=Alrick Kunze Coling7.jpeg|Colin Gillystem|link=Colin Gillystem Blake2.jpg|Blake Walters|link=Blake Walters Students Kelsey5.jpg|Kelsey Espera|link=Kelsey Espera |-|Awards= Awards These are the awards I've gotten over my time at DARP. Adding to User Page These are some things that should be added to the testing User Page! :D *About Me *#Choose if you like the tiny description or not... leaning toward no a bit, but... *#More tabs! *#*Personal Info *#*Fanboy *#*Contact *#*Friends List (make template) *Characters *#Decide on how to do this (gallery) *#Split gallery up by Adults and Students *#*Outline: CHAR NAME (with link, in bold. underline), HOUSE, TITLE, RELATIONSHIP STATUS *#Model List for chars, personality description in one word, exotic ... OR NAH??? *Awards *#Pretty plain and simple... *Links *#Make it in a sort of table (no need to get fancy) *#*CHB *#*Community Central (and chat) *#*MURP *#*fontspace.com *#*lunapic website *Quick Codes *#Include a WIDE variety of different codes that could come to use, or that you use commonly. *#They could have the tag so it doesn't get too crazily long. THINK OF MORE TO ADD!!!!! Quick Codes Ministry of Magic Roster remodel Minister= Estella1.jpg|Minister of Magic Estella Tyrrel |link=Estella Tyrrell